Their Minds
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Some of the most famous cats discuss their thoughts on their lives, and tell of how they truly felt during their lifetimes. For most, life either isn't or wasn't a pleasant experience. (Please R&R, Reviews are greatly appreciated!)
1. Yellowfang's Mind

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to, "Their Minds." I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Yellowfang**

It all started with _him_... I should have never got involved with Raggedstar... I should have just ignored him, like I told myself I would do. So, why didn't I?

My life has been nothing but mistake after mistake. When I fell in love with Raggedstar, I didn't have a care in the world. I just wanted to make him happy, and I thought that if I achieved that goal... I'd be happy, too.

But look at me now. Does it look like I'm happy? I'll tell you what I look like... A disgusting, old, worn-out medicine she-cat that does not deserve any place in StarClan. And all because of _him_...

I felt it. I felt what my future would be like when I gave birth to _him_. My whole life would just turn into one giant regret that I'll have to live with until the end of time. Either that, or until everyone in the clans forgets about me and my so-called, "legacy".

Yes, I should be grateful for the life I'd been given before that fateful day. Even the life after all of that was over. But the truth is... I'm not. I'm not, and I never will be.

That kit... _He_ was when my life finally went downhill. Sure, I was managing everything at first. But once I found out I was pregnant... Everything changed. My mind was filled with worries and doubts, and each day I wondered if I had done the right thing by choosing Raggedstar as a mate. Well, I should probably say, "secret mate", but I don't feel like giving that indignant furball a proper title.

When I saw the expression that my son held, it felt like my world had frozen in place. I'll never forget the way _he_ looked... It was as if someone had murdered _his_ entire clan, and they were after _him_ next. That's what the intensity of _his_ anger seemed like. I could almost feel the rage emitting off of _him_ in waves. Hateful, horrible, evil waves.

When I showed _him_ to Raggedstar, I figured that he would be fawning over me and asking questions, just to make sure I was alright. Oh, how naive I was then. All he cared about was how his son was, and if I thought _he_ would be a good warrior when _he_ was fully grown. He barely even glanced at me. He was a vain old cat, only caring about how his son would help to improve his image as leader. He lived that way, and he eventually died that way.

When _he_ killed Raggedstar... Oh, I can't even bear to recall that day, even after all these years. I admit Raggedstar and I had grown apart, and he wasn't my favorite cat, but I never wanted him dead. And I didn't want _him_ dead either. _He_ was my son, and I was obligated to love _him_, no matter what. Even if my son happened to be a ruthless murderer.

After _he_ turned ShadowClan into Hell on earth, I fled to ThunderClan. Firestar was a kind cat, always praising my "noble deeds" whenever I helped some ThunderClan cat out. It felt good to be praised... For a while, at least. But something stuck in the back of my mind, like a stubborn thorn wedged inside a paw. That thorn happening to be _him_.

Some might have said that I was being cruel when I killed my own son by feeding him deathberries... Probably because of the fact that _he_ was blind and nearly crippled at the time. But I knew in my mind that this was the right thing to do, even if my heart thought otherwise.

This was my price to pay, my pain to bear... It will last for all of eternity, but I suppose that I deserved all of that suffering and grief. I gave birth to a monster, and _his_ name was Brokenstar. I lived with pain, and I died with pain. I guess that's what I deserved.

I don't want to be in StarClan, to be praised for doing good when all I've really done was wrong. I just wish all of these awful, painful memories would cease to exist.

But of course, wishes don't work for cats like me. The mother of a monster never gets a happy ending.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this story? Or did you hate it? Let me know what you thought by clicking the review button below! Till next chapter!**


	2. Crowfeather's Mind

**Here is the next chapter of Their Minds. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Crowfeather**

Oh, you think you have suffered pain? It is nothing compared to the pain that I have had to go through.

I've loved, and lost, and suffered, and loved again, and lost again, and suffered again. It is an unbearable cycle that I have had to deal with all of my life, and I still have to go through it every day.

Do you have any idea what it's like to go through life feeling like a criminal? That's how I feel.

I loved Feathertail with all of my heart and soul... And then she was ripped away from me, all to save a stupid Tribe that would only cause the clans more trouble in the future. She shouldn't have sacrificed herself. We never should have even bothered with the Tribe. They were all idiots and cowards.

But no... Feathertail had to do it. She just had to let herself die for some cats that barely even knew her! Yeah, I know she was part of a prophecy... But she could have defied it. I loved her, but I'm angry at her for leaving me like that. If she knew how much I really loved her, she would never have let herself go. I know she wouldn't.

And then, my life shattered into millions of tiny pieces. I had everything... And then nothing.

After a few years, I met Leafpool. I knew it was wrong to love her, but I couldn't help it. There was something in her amber eyes that I just couldn't resist. It was like she was the most beautiful cat in the world at that moment. That's why I saved her. Feathertail was just a distant memory now... I had someone else.

But of course, things never go my way. That stupid medicine cat law got in the way of our love, and we paid for our risk in the end.

Those rat-brained kits... If they had never spit out our secret, then we could have still loved each other, and we could have still had a relationship.

But then, Leafpool drifted away from me. She probably hated me, and she probably hated herself. I know she didn't deserve to be shunned by her clanmates, but I gave her a choice: Come live with me as a rogue, or stay in the clans to rot away as a clan-loner.

Of course, she chose the clan.

"Loyalty must come first..." She had said. Well, what about being loyal to the cat that loved you, Leafpool? Didn't I matter?

So yeah, I suffered through my life. This is my pain, and I don't want to push it on you. But what did I do to deserve all this?

My only mistake in life... Was loving too much.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Bye for now!**


	3. Tigerstar's Mind

**Hello, dear readers! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats. The story and characters belong to Erin Hunter. **

* * *

** Tigerstar**

Most cats think I have no regrets... That I am somewhat happy with the way my life turned out. Well, if I had the opportunity to speak to them, I'd say they were wrong.

I wasn't always evil. It just... Turned out that way. I wanted power, and Bluestar refused to give it to me. She said I would earn it when I was truly ready to receive it. And in my mind, I was ready.

But of course, that simple-minded she-cat thought otherwise. She still had the nerve to believe I was as dumb as a kit on his first trip outside of the nursery. But I was smarter than all of those cowards. I kill off Redtail, and suddenly the clan freaks out like a bunch of startled mice. Pfft, and they call themselves warriors...

I wanted what I thought I deserved. And that was to rule all the clans. Don't you think I would have been a great leader? I wouldn't have been cowardly like the other leaders were. And still are, if I might add. I would have been courageous and strong, leading my clan through every battle victoriously.

But the other cats didn't see the same thing I did. Where I saw success, they saw failure. Where I saw leadership, they saw tyranny. Where I saw strength, they saw murderous intent. I just couldn't win, no matter what I did.

And that Firestar... Ugh, it pains me to speak that accursed name even now. He got in the way of everything. If that... That kittypet had never come along, I would have been in charge of ThunderClan, and Bluestar would have been dead long ago.

Then, that street rat named Scourge has the nerve to kill me in such a manner?! It was all Firestar's doing... But I won't let that little incident get me down. One day, I'll be the one ripping Firestar's head off of his shoulders. And I'll enjoy every minute of his terrified screams. At least, that's what I'll do when I win.

But of course, cats like me never get a chance to win. We are always killed off by the so-called, "hero". Oh, how cruel life can be sometimes. But don't worry, I'll find a way to emerge in glory and victory.

Evil always wins, whether you want it to or not. So get ready, my fellow cats... Darkness will come one day. But for now, I think I'll just sit and wait. After all, I've got all of eternity to think of a plan.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Tell me your thoughts by clicking the review button below! Till next chapter!**


	4. Hollyleaf's Mind

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back! Here is the next chapter for, "Their Minds." Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hollyleaf**

So, it seems I'm a pretty famous cat now... Oh, joy.

Why am I not happy? I'll tell you why, if you are so curious. I wanted to be famous, but not for this reason. I just wanted to be part of something bigger than myself. A prophecy that my brothers were involved in. But instead, I got punished for my ambitions.

My brothers had such special lives. Destined to save the clans... It was all just so special. And what was I? Nothing but a stupid, ordinary cat.

And then that other cat, Dovewing, comes and takes my place. MY place. Jayfeather, Lionblaze and I were supposed to be the three, the kin of Firestar's kin...

But no, instead I'm cast out into the cold while Dovewing over here takes all the fame that was supposed to be mine. MINE! I wanted to make the warrior code the most important thing in every cats' life. If I was famous for saving the clans, that's what I would have done.

And then I get blamed for Squirrelflight and Leafpool's unhappiness. Leafpool broke the medicine cat and the warrior cat codes. I felt like I had to say something. I couldn't just sit by while my whole life was being turned into one intricate lie after another.

I think that I was better off when my clan thought I was dead. Then, I was finally at peace with myself. Fallen Leaves was my friend, even though he was technically a spirit.

I'm tired of being normal... I just want to be special like my brothers. Is that too much to ask, StarClan?

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Check back soon for a new one. **


	5. Dovewing's Mind

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Dovewing**

Special, extraordinary, magnificent, savior... That's what I'm being called today. I don't really mind the comments, and I try to put on a smile. But in all honesty... I hate being special.

I know it sounds crazy. But I just don't like all the attention. I don't want to be part of any prophecy, and I don't want to be the one responsible for saving the clans.

Especially when my sister, Ivypool, isn't by my side.

I know she hates me. It's clear enough, and when she gives me one of her infamous death glares I just want to curl up into a ball and hide away forever. But I know I can't. I'm special, and I have to accept that. As much as I hate to, I do.

I'm pretty sure that I'm the reason that Ivypool went to train with the Dark Forest Cats. She wanted to get rid of me, so she would be special instead. She can have the spot for all I care.

I'm pretty sure Hollyleaf dislikes me too. Probably because she thinks I took her spot beside her brothers in the prophecy. Hollyleaf, if you are listening now... I just want you to know that if I could, I'd give the spot to you.

I don't want to be special. Why can't I just be normal, and fit in with everyone else? Why?

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a new one. Bye for now!**


	6. Hawkfrost's Mind

**Welcome back, dear readers! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hawkfrost**

Evil, disgusting, disgraceful, manipulative... All nicknames that have been given to me by the clan cats. Such idiots, all of them...

Queens seem to find joy in telling their kits about me, and my legendary life. I happen to find joy in watching those kits quake in fear at the very mention of my name.

Now, I know I'm not as strong as Brokenstar or Tigerstar, but I will be one day. Just you wait and see.

Ivypool was a fool to deny my help. She was obedient at first, and I was sure that my charm had won her over completely. She was my puppet to control. But then, she became a traitor to the Dark Forest, in turn becoming a traitor to me.

I can't wait until I have her quivering underneath my paws, begging for mercy. But of course, I'm not a merciful cat. I'll make her death the most painful death ever experienced. Then maybe she will understand just how much power a Dark Forest Cat can have. And just how much she threw away by leaving.

My siblings will pay dearly as well... Bramblestar especially. You better get ready, my little half-brother, because I'm going to destroy you and your precious ThunderClan.

Mothwing will suffer, too. She thinks she's so confident now because she stood up to me. Oh, she doesn't know how big a mistake she has made...

I don't really care what happens to Tawnypelt, to be honest with you. She wasn't much of a bother, but I remember Tigerstar saying something about her denying our training... So I suppose she will be going down, too.

Just wait and see, little kits. I will be the one leading the Dark Forest to victory, and you all will be the ones kneeling before us.

Just... You... Wait...

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter of, "Their Minds." Bye for now, see ya next chapter!**


	7. Squirrelflight's Mind

**Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Squirrelflight**

I'm sure you know the reason I hate my life now. Go on, take a guess. If you guessed that I hate my life because I did my sister a favor, and practically lied to every cat alive today, then congrats, we have a winner.

I should never have agreed to foster Leafpool's kits... It was her own stupid idea to mate with that WindClan cat, Crowfeather. I should have just let her get in trouble with Firestar. But NO, I just had to help out my poor, frantic little sister.

What I wasn't ready for, though, was the thought of lying to Bramblestar.

Back then, he was Brambleclaw. I never knew that when I agreed to lie for Leafpool, I'd be betraying my mate in the process.

I always wonder about what I would have done, had I known that in advance. My guess is that I would have done the same thing.

I didn't really worry about things at first. But then, I knew that everyone got a little suspicious when I suddenly "gave birth" to three kits. Leafpool chose the names, of course. She was the little distressed mother, and I was just the idiot of a sister that let her get away with breaking the warrior cat and medicine cat codes.

After everything quieted down, I didn't feel that bad about lying anymore. It came naturally, almost as natural as knowing how to walk.

But I always knew in the back of my mind that one day, something would go wrong.

Even though they weren't really my kits, I felt terrible when Hollyleaf spilled the secret to all the clans. I felt terrible when Jayfeather and Lionblaze said they hated me, and that I was a traitor. And I felt terrible when Brambleclaw rejected me.

I guess that I've learned a lesson. Even sisters can't always do everything for each other.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter of, "Their Minds." Check back soon for the next chapter! Bye for now!**


	8. Silverstream's Mind

**Hello, dear readers! Welcome back to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Silverstream**

Yes, I know it's a little strange for me to be here, talking to all of you. But there's just something I've meant to tell everyone... About the way I felt about my kits... And Graystripe.

At first, I thought he was just some fish-brained Thunderclanner that fell into the ice. But when I got to know him, he was so much more than that.

He was my love.

We kept meeting each other, night after night. Everything was going so well... Until I found out I was heavy with kits.

I was supposed to be happy, but of course I wasn't. Because the kits were forbidden, I was terrified of what might happen to Graystripe and our little family. I feared that one day, we would be punished severely. Possibly even cast out of the clans.

But I received a fate much worse than exile. The death was the scariest thing in my life. I wouldn't wish the experience on anyone, not even my worst enemy.

I wasn't worried about myself, so much as my kits and Graystripe. That look on his face tore my heart to pieces. I'll never forget it, even as I exist as a spirit.

I should be feeling peaceful. After all, being accepted into StarClan is a great honor. But I just don't feel right here. Feathertail, my precious daughter is here, and she forgives me for all that I've done...

But I fear that when Graystripe arrives-StarClan forbid that happens anytime soon-he won't feel the same way. He might hate me, and so will Stormfur. They'll hate me for leaving.

Now, as I wander through the territory of StarClan, one thought lingers in my mind: "Was all of this love and pain truly worth it?"

I don't believe that even the wisest cat in the world can answer that question. I'm afraid that I can't even answer it myself.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Check back next time for a whole new one! Bye for now!**


	9. Farewell Note

**Hello, dear readers! I would just like to inform you guys that this story is now over. I was planning to add more cats, but I sort of lost interest and forgot all about it... So, bye for now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
